Audition
by oddsponge101
Summary: It's back from the summer and New Directions get's new recruits and a new co-director.


"Audition"

It's the start of school again and New Directions is back from their summer break. They are pump about ideas for this year's Sectionals. On the other hand, Will Schuester their director, can't seem to find an idea to improve their club.

Rachel: Hey Mr. Schue

Will: Oh, hi Rachel. How was your summer vacation?

Rachel: It was fun. Searchin' about this awesome musical numbers.

Will: Doesn't sound like a vacation to me.

Rachel: As the captain of our club I'll do my best to improve New Directions. Here (_handed Will a music sheet)._

Will: What's this?

Rachel: It's songs of Vertical Horizon performed at some of their competition which became crowd pleasers. (_turning the page)_and these are songs similar to one's I just showed you.

Will: Vertical Horizon? Isn't that a band?

Rachel: Well it's not actually the band. It's a show choir in Salt Lake City, Utah. They are one of the best show choir in our times.

Will: How come I never heard of them?

Rachel: Their not usually known in Ohio, I don't know why or maybe it's because they're rival is in Ohio so they don't spread word around here. Anyways during my summer break I went to New York and my dads took to me to theater show I forgot the title but I saw Vertical Horizon perform and they were amazing. They're performance just blew me away.

Will: Look Rachel, I appreciate what you're doing to the club, but I can handle it, ok.

Rachel: Ok.

Will: In fact copying their ideas is not good for the image of our club. It…(_rachel interrupts)_

Rachel: It's not copying. It's getting ideas from a renowned glee club. It's gonna help us, trust me.

Will: Fine, well see if things can work out.

Rachel: (_grins)_

Inside Mr. Schue walks in the hallway being greeted by the students. Sue came up and stop him.

Sue: Schuester!

Will: What now? (murmuring). Oh, hi Sue. Nice to see you again, how's your vacation.

Sue: Huh! I get nicer greetings from those hobos livin' on my sidewalk. Anyway, I just got a call from Figgins and he wants you on his office now.

Will: Well thanks Sue. I'll go ahead now. (_walks away)_

Sue: Hey Schuester!

Will: Yeah?

Sue: I got a little surprise for you waiting there.

In the principal's office.

Wil: You wanted to see me?

Principal Figgins: Yes Schue. I'd like you meet someone.

Will: (_looking at a guy facing back) _Wait, that's not Bryan Ryan is it?

Seth: (_stands up) _I beg your pardon.

Will: Oh sorry. Uhm, who are you?

Seth: _(looks at Principal Figgins) _

Principal Figgins: This is Seth Riley. He is your new Co-Director.

Will: What?

Seth: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Seth Riley. I'm from Robert Sall High, lead male of the Utah's number one show choir Vertical Horizon.

Will: Oh.

Principal Figgins: Seth has been sent here to help you with New Directions. His been sent here by the state of Utah due his outstanding performances on their past competitions.

Seth: We won three nationals before Mr. Ryan left us with a new director who I couldn't get along with. So I quit.

Will: So you're not on Vertical Horizon anymore?

Seth: Well for the past three years I wasn't, but now I'm back, and were making a comeback by competing at this years nationals. Were getting our name back.

Will: Wait, your competing against Vocal Adrenaline?

Seth. Yup

Will: Huh. Well okay. Anyway Mr. Figgins, Sue said she left me a little surprise in here.

Seth: Oh that surprise is me.

(_bell rings)_

Will: Sue we need to talk

Sue: Well hello Will, you like my surprise.

Will: Why did you sent that kid here

Sue: Got a problem? That kid will help you a lot, and I'm finally gonna see some real musical numbers.

Will: Is this another one of your plans huh. Another one of your spies?

Sue: Will,will,will. It's the start of the class. I won't start ruining your club till next week.

Will: How'd you even met him.

Sue: Remember when I had that talk with Figgins telling him to not cut the club. Where'd you think he got the finances to keep the club running.

Will: How'd he know about all those things?

Sue: Let me tell you a little story Will. Bryan Ryan was their director. They've been on a hiatus for the past 3 years, and now that Mr. Ryan came back they can once again be a club. But the sad news is this is their last year. Since you and Mr. Ryan are no longer enemies and you gave him the lead role on Les Misérables, he find a way to pay you back by giving you Seth and he paid all your finances to keep your club alive.

Will: Isn't that so?

Sue. Yes. At first Principal Figgins didn't want Seth to enroll in our school and he didn't accept the money, so Mr. Ryan asked me to do something I'm really good at, blackmailing. He paid me a big amount.

Will: He did that?

Sue: You got one millionaire friend. As much as I hate having that Seth kid to help you out cause I'll know you'll get better, but hey, it's for the good of your club and I'm filthy stinking rich now. Take care of that kid, cause you'll never know, one mistake and he could be the reason for the disbandment of you club.

(_inside the Choir Room)_

Will: Okay guys, welcome back. Hope you had plenty of rest cause will be doing some intense rehearsing starting now.

Finn: Uhm, Mr. Schue? Who's he?

Rachel: _(Rachel enters the room) _Sorry I'm late. (_passes around Will and Seth and she suddenly stops)_

Oh My Gosh! (_looking at Seth) _You're, you're, you're

Will: This is Seth guys.

Rachel: Yes, Seth, Seth Riley, right?

Seth: Yeah.

Will: Why don't you take a seat Rachel while I tell you the reason his here.

Rachel: Ok

Will: Okay guys, this is Seth Riley. He's from Robert Sall High, Utah. He's the lead male of Vertical Horizon, and….

Seth: I'm your new co-director.

(_every member looks at each other & Rachel stands up and claps)_

Finn: What it's this like that whole Jesse thing again?

Seth: No actually, I'm not here to cheat on you guys, I'm here as an educator for you guys, even though I'm still a Junior I had more experience than that curly hair guy.

Puck: How can we be sure you're not a spy? You're on glee club and that means competition.

Seth: This is our last year to compete for nationals. Since we got Mr. Ryan back we now have the confidence to take what's rightfully ours. We'll be competing against Vocal Adrenaline. We know all their tricks so it's just a piece of cake winning nationals.

Santana: You know all their tricks? Like know, know them.

Seth: Yeah, they like have these pattern which they do on every competition. If you watched their past performances you can see it's just the same every time. They just improve a little.

Santana: And I thought you were just another hot guy. You could be our ticket to nationals.

Seth: Well, I'll take that as a compliment, thank you.

Will: Well let's start. Let's see what you got Seth.

(_Seth sings "Everything You Want" and the whole New Directions sing-along)_

Now, that New Directions got a new co-director they got more confident that they could reach up to Nationals. But Finn, on the other hand still doesn't feel comfortable having Seth around.

Next Day of class as Will walks through the hallway he stopped on a spot were a flyer was posted.

"Glee Club is holding Auditions: Be sure to be there Thursday 3:00-5:00 PM". Will takes the flyer and…

(_in the choir room again)_

Will: Who did it? Who posted this flyer?

(_they look at each other and no one answers)_

Will: Who posted it.

Seth: (_walks into the room) _Chill Mr. Will. I posted up the flyers.

Will: Why? You don't have my permissions.

Seth: If you want this glee club to improve you have do some things even if you don't like the whole idea. Remember now Mr. Will, I am your co-director. I wasn't sent here to just sit there and watch you make decisions. I'm here to help you out.

Rachel: New Directions doesn't need new recruits. Were fine just having 12 members around.

Seth: What, you scared of finding a new lead that might replace you and you'll lost that one thing that the club needed you for?

Finn: Watch what you're saying punk, that's my girlfriend you're talking to.

Seth: Woah easy there big guy.

Will: Enough guys. Seth you didn't ask my permission for this audtion so I can't let you go on with this.

Seth: Well that's life Mr. Will. You make decisions and I make mine no one gets on each others way. There's gonna be more of surprises coming, and I promise you it will be good for the club. New Directions is holding auditions on Thursday. You guys have to be there whether you like it or not. (_Seth walks out of the choir room)_

Finn: You're just gonna let him do it Mr. Schue?

Will: It's time for me to listen what others say, especially now that I know he can really help.

(_In the auditorium)_

Will: So should we start now?

Seth: Yeah. Uhm, okay Kean Murphy.

Kean: Hi I'm Kean and I'll be singing Faithfully. "_Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round….."_

Will: Uhm, Kean I'll have to stop you there.

Seth: Dude you sound like cat falling from the top of the Empire State Building.

(_In a low volume of voice)_  
Will: Seth, cats don't make sound when they fall down.

Seth: Exactly! My ears burst when I heard that horrible singing so I didn't bother to listen anymore. See, that's why I got my earphones on. If at the start it's horrible I go around and turn my iPod on, see Paramore, this guys rock.

Kean: So am I on the club.

Seth: NO!

_(Kean leaves)_

Artie: I think they do make a sound.

Seth: Really? I'll try that with my cat.

Will: Okay next, Natalie Perez

Natalie: Hello everyone, I'll be singing Halo by Beyonce.

Will: Fantastic, lets hear it.

Natalie: _"_ _Remember those walls I built well, baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight they didn't even make up a sound….I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo"_

Will: Wow, that was amazing. Good Job

Natalie: Thanks.

Will: Seth? Comments?

Seth: Welcome to the club.

Natalie: Thank you very much.

Seth: Your welcome. Okay Last one. Sam Westwick

Sam: hi guys, i'm Sam and i'll be singing Mad World.

Seth: Do you have any connections with Ed Westwick?

Will: Seth?

Seth: What?

Sam: Uhm, Can i sing now?

Will: Sure go ahed.

Sam: _"All around me are familiar faces worn out places worn out faces bright and early for the daily races going no where going no where...mad worl, mad world"_

Seth: Well that was impressive.

Will: We rehearse at 3:00 every Thursday.

Sam: I'm in?

Will: Congratulations.

Sam: Thank you very much.

Seth: Okay, our job is done let's go.

Jacob: Wait i'll audtion too.

Seth: No friggin way Jacob.

Jacob: How'd you know my name?

Seth: Miss Sue told me about an annoying dude who keeps... well annoy people. Okay guys let's go.

(_the next day)_

Will_: _Okay guys welcome to the new and improved New Directions._ (everyone claps)_

Seth: We'll have to do things slowly so we just added two new members. I guess people in this school still thinks glee club is gay. We'll that's there problem, they don't how much fun their missing.

Will: Okay let's run through the number.

(New Directions sing "The Show Must Go On" with their new members Sam and Natalie.)

New Directions feel confident about having new members and a new co-director. They know that they have a shot on Nationals.

~THE END~


End file.
